1. Field of the Invention
The invention refers to a laptop-briefcase, containing plates, springs and flexible case in the interior so that the laptop is fitted correctly and remains safely in place.
2. Description of Related Art
Other bags used to transport laptops have a lining made of foamed material and other stuff. In case the bag is strongly hit, there is danger regarding the safety of the laptop.